


Panic Attack

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Bodyswap, Friendship, Gen, Kink Meme, One Shot, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 'Chuck and Mike Switch Bodies' prompts on Motorkink.<br/>It doesn't go quite as smoothly as one might think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attack

He was going to die. 

Mike gasped, his heart beating fast and hard, like it was trying to bust its way out of his chest. It felt like he was going to die, he couldn’t get any air into his lungs, the world was swirling strangely around him. 

“Mike! Mike!” Hands grasped his face, lifting it up so he was staring into a set of concerned brown eyes. “Breathe, Mikey.” 

He latched on to the voice, grabbing their wrists, holding on. It sounded like Chuck, but the voice was all wrong, too low. Where was Chuck? He’d been right there. 

Oh God, he was going to die and he’d taken Chuck with him. Bile rose in his throat and he barely kept it down. His chest hurt, his heart banging against his ribs. 

He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to die. 

“Easy, Bro.” The voice soothed, a hand running through his hair. “I know it feels bad, but you’re not going to die. I need to to breathe with me now, okay? Breathe in-”

Mike hiccuped, trying to breathe in and choking on it. It felt like he would have fallen down if it wasn’t for the hands holding on to him. 

“-Breathe out.”

He managed that part, his breath leaving him in a ragged pant. 

“Again. Breathe in-”

This time he managed to actually get air into his lungs, painful on the back of his raw throat. His heart gave a hard thump as if in protest. 

“-Hold it for a second, and release.” 

“C-chu-” Mike tried to say, but he couldn’t seem to get the words to form and he gasped, filling his lungs with air again. 

“It’s me, Bro.” The voice was close, but wrong. There was no squeak, where was Chuck? He couldn’t seem to get his eyes to focus right, everything was swirling. He threw an arm out, hitting nothing. 

“Easy, easy.” A hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “Breathe first. Focus on your breathing. Breathe in-”

Mike did, automatically holding it for a second. 

“Good. Breathe out-” 

The exhale left him feeling dizzy. Mike closed his eyes and followed the voice, focusing just on breathing in and out. He didn’t know how long he did that, his heartbeat eventually slowly slowing down, leaving him feeling ragged and raw, but more in control of himself. 

“See? There you go.” The voice encouraged him. “Try breathing in through your nose now.” 

Mike did and that helped too. He opened his eyes, trying to focus and this time the world didn’t spin. There was something obscuring his vision though, and he pushed it out of his eyes. 

And found himself looking at his face. “What?”

“Hey, Mikey.” The other ‘Mike’ smiled crookedly at him. It sounded like Chuck, but in Mike’s voice, or a lower version of Mike’s voice. 

Mike stared down, finding himself looking at Chuck’s blue shirt and jeans, sitting on the ground. He poked his chest with pale white shaky hand. Mike could feel it, but that wasn’t what his hand usually felt like. 

“Yeah. You’re in my body, and I’m in yours.” Chuck said, releasing Mike’s face as he rocked back on his heels. Mike’s face felt cold where Chuck’s hand had been, and he reached up to touch his cheek. Blond hair fell in front of face again and he pushed it out of the way. 

“You’re not freaking out.” Mike commented, his heart still quickly pumping. Usually at this point when something unexpected happened, Chuck would be screaming and flailing. 

“Um, yeah.” Chuck scratched the back of his... Mike’s... his head. “I think you had my panic attack, bro.”

“I thought I was going to die!” Mike huffed, pressing a vibrating hand against his... Chuck’s... heart. How was it still beating? 

“Yeah.” Chuck nodded, like it was no big deal. 

Mike just stared at him. “Is that how you always feel?” He demanded, only to have the hair fall in front of his eyes again. “And how do you see with your hair like this?!”

“Only when there’s a shock.” Chuck assured him. “And practise. We can find something tie the hair back if it’d make you more comfortable.” 

Mike shook his head, remembering all the times Chuck had freaked out and hyperventilated next to him. Chuck always brushed it off, like it wasn’t a huge deal and Mike had come to learn to pretty much ignore it, giving Chuck time to calm down before interacting with him again. 

It wasn’t as if their life was calm and uneventful, they had a LOT of shocks. 

Chuck reached out, putting a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “If it happens again, focus on your breathing, okay?” He said sympathetically. “It’ll pass, but it takes a few minutes. Or grab me, sometimes holding on to something keeps it from getting that bad.” 

Mike nodded, feeling more grounded with having a plan. Chuck frequently clung to him or the handles in Mutt when things got tight, screaming his head off. He’d just figured it was Chuck being Chuck. Little scared, but being brave. 

He never thought it was Chuck’s heart trying to leap out of his chest and _kill him_. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mike agreed. “Thanks, Chuckles.” Next time he caught Chuck hyperventilating like that, he was going to see if he could lend a hand. 

Chuck gave him a small crooked smile back. It looked kind of strange on Mike’s face, but the gesture was undeniably Chuck. 

“Come on.” Mike reached up and patted Chuck’s hand, still on his shoulder. “Any sign of the others?”

“Nothing yet. Wasn’t able to get your comm to work.” Chuck rose to his feet, then wobbled for a second, getting his balance. Chuck offered his hand, and Mike took it, letting Chuck pull him to his shaky feet. 

It took a few moments to find his equilibrium, his heart was still beating fairly fast, and everything had shifted upwards couple of inches. “Keep forgetting you’re so tall.” He commented. Had his hair always stuck up in the back like that?

Chuck chortled, a spark of mischief in his eyes. “Can you imagine if Tex and Dutch changed bodies?”

Mike snorted in amusement. Texas would probably keep running into things, forgetting that Dutch was over a foot taller than him. Or even worse, Texas and Julie switching, with Texas’ constant forgetting that Julie wasn’t a boy, and then first time someone needed to use the toilet...

“Any ideas on what happened?” Mike inquired as they started walking back the way Mutt was, pushing the hair out of his eyes again. He really needed to figure out someway to keep that back.

“Nope.” Chuck shook his head, slouching slightly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He assured Chuck, slinging an arm around his shoulders, partly for balance, partly for comfort. At least he’d ended up switching with his best friend. It could have been worse, he could switched with someone like the Duke. Or worse, Cyborg Dan. 

And hopefully one of the others might have an idea, or saw what happened. Either way, it was most likely temporary. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah.” Chuck agreed. “But uh... One quick question.”

“Yes?”

Chuck pulled Mutt’s key out of his pocket. “Who’s driving?”

“Uh....”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> From the 'Freaky Friday' prompt, the answer to that question: <http://yasusketchblog.tumblr.com/post/32068889672>


End file.
